


Can't Be Bad

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass reflects on laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Bad

It had scared her the first time she heard it. Laughter was something she associated with cruelty, and hearing it in Gotham, on her streets that could be so vicious had not changed that opinion.

Then she heard Barbara laugh at something Dinah told her over their communication gear.

Tim stifling his laughter when Batman made a man pass out from sheer terror had made her analyze what made people laugh.

But it was Stephanie, laughing from the sheer joy of racing her on the rooftops of the city that finally removed her wariness concerning laughter.

If Stephanie loved it so much, it had to be a good thing.


End file.
